La muerte de Kick
by Clarence Francis Buttowski
Summary: Kick Buttowski no me pertenece le pertenece a Sandro Corsaro


KB: Una mágica Navidad CAP1

Capitulo 1: ¿Eso fue magia?

Un día de nieve en Mellowbrook, estaban en Diciembre y solo faltaban pocos días para Navidad, hay que admitir que nuestro medio doble de riesgo favorito ya tiene 16 años. Ha crecido lo suficiente, pero no se olvida de su pasión, las acrobacias. Estaba esperando el autobús en la parada, cuando Gunther su mejor amigo se le acerca. Gunther también ha crecido y tiene novia, Jackie la Loca. Que ahora no estaba tan loca y se había olvidado de Kick. Se saludaron, luego de unos minutos llega el autobús. Ellos suben, estaba congelado, bufandas por doquier, también guantes.

-Hola, amor- saludo Jackie a Gunther con un beso en la mejilla. El hace lo mismo. –Que frio que hace. ¿No?- pregunto Jackie abrazándose.

-Si la verdad- afirmo Gunther.

-Espero que por el frio y la nieve Kendall no falte- rogo Jackie. –Como tenemos que hacer un trabajo de grupo, la necesitamos- dijo Jackie.

-Sí, espero que no falte- dijo Kick sin pensar. Jackie y Gunther lo miraron con una ceja levantada. Kick no se dio cuenta.

-Además, Sam- dice Jackie señalando a Sam que estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados y parecía muy enojada. –Está enojada y no sé que le pasa- dice Jackie. Para el autobús, sube una chica de unos 15 años rubia y sonriendo, obviamente con frio. Con un saco rosa y una bufanda que hacia juego, Kendall Perkins. Jackie la vio y se acerco a saludarla, Jackie y Kendall se hicieron amigas no de las mejores pero amigas.

-Hola, Kendall. Que bueno que no faltaste- dice con alegría Jackie.

-¿Faltar? Ni loca, además no me lo iban a permitir- dijo Kendall. –Hola, chicos- saludo Kendall con la mano a Gunther y Kick.

-Hola- saludaron los dos.

-Hola, Kendall- saludo una voz femenina detrás de ella, era Sam. En ese momento Kendall sintió un frio por la espalda. Se dio vuelta para descubrir a Sam sin un saco.

-¿Qué haces así?- pregunto Kendall –Hace mucho frio, y tienes que mantenerte calientita. Además tú provocas el frio- esta última parte se la susurro.

-Lo siento, es que estoy deprimida- dice Sam.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Kendall.

-No lo sé- se rio Sam. Kendall frunció el ceño. Pronto llegaron al colegio, entraron al aula, donde apareció la profesora Paola.

-Buenos días alumnos- saludo Paola.

-Buenos días- saludaron a coro.

-Hoy tendremos a una nueva alumna con nosotros- dijo Paola. Todos la miraron raro. –Si lo sé, estamos a final de año, pero esta chica viene de Brasil y espero que le den una cálida bienvenida. Por favor pasa Jenny- dijo la profesora Paola. Pasó una chica con pelo marrón, saludo a todos y se fue a sentar. Toco el timbre de receso. Jenny estaba sentada leyendo un libro. Cuando Kendall y Sam se le acercan.

-Hola- saluda Kendall, cuando ve que Sam esta distraída le pega un codazo en el estomago.

-Auch. Oh Hola- dijo Sam con dificultad.

-Hola- saluda Jenny.

-¿Te gusta es colegio?- pregunto Kendall sentándose con ella.

-Por ahora sí, pero me gustaría tener amigas- dijo Jenny.

-Nosotras podemos serlo- dijo Sam.

-¿De enserio? Muchas Gracias- dijo Jenny con alegría.

Kendall se paro. -¿Me acompañarían a mi casillero?- pregunto.

-Sí, claro- dijeron las dos. Se dirigieron al casillero de Kendall, a pocos casilleros estaba Kick, parecía que buscaba algo. Kendall sonrió, se dirigió a él. Jenny y Sam estaban detrás de ella.

-¿Qué buscas?- pregunto Kendall. Kick se dio vuelta al verla se puso nervioso.

-¿Yo? Nada… En realidad busco mi abrigo estoy muriendo de frio- dijo Kick. Kendall puso su brazo detrás de la espalda.

-Toma- dijo Kendall ofreciéndole un abrigo que apareció de la nada. –Es de mi hermano, estaba entre mis cosas en el casillero- dijo.

-Gracias- dijo Kick sonriendo.

-De nada- dijo Kendall sonriendo.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Gunther de la nada.

-Nada- dijeron los dos rojos. Jackie, Gunther, Sam y Jenny se miraron con una ceja levantada. Hasta Jenny se da cuenta de que los dos se gustan.

-¿Sus padres van a venir hoy?- pregunto Kendall. Todos asintieron.

-¿Ha que?- pregunto Jenny.

-Cierto, mi padre siempre hace una reunión para Navidad y hoy es una de las reuniones como es día de semana es de noche. Tu familia también puede venir- dijo Kendall.

-Está bien- dijo Jenny. Luego de varias horas de clases aburridas. Subieron al autobús, en la parada de Kick también iba a bajar Kendall.

-Bajo aquí, porque mi papa piensa que me vine caminado- dice Kendall y baja. Kick la ve y la saluda.

-¿Por qué bajaste aquí?- pregunto Kick.

-Es que mi padre cree que me vine caminando- dijo Kendall. De la nada apareció Honey.

-Hola, cariño- saluda Honey a Kick con un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Mama!- grito Kick de la vergüenza. Kendall solo rio.

-Hola, linda. Avísale a tu padre que iremos temprano- dice Honey a Kendall.

-Seguro- dice Kendall.

-Antes de que me olvide. Kick tu me dijiste que hoy te entregaban una evaluación de Matemáticas ¿La puedo ver?- preguntó Honey que no era una pregunta. Kick solo la miro, Kendall miro con lastima sabía que Kick se había sacado un 3. Kendall pensó que hacer, antes de que Kick entregara la prueba Kendall movió un dedo. Kick se la entrego con los ojos cerrados a Honey esperando un regaño. – ¡Te felicito!- grito Honey a su hijo. Kick miro la prueba un 8. ¿Cómo podía ser? . Honey se fue.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- pregunto Kick con asombro.

-No se- mintió Kendall –Quizá no viste bien- dice Kendall.

-Sí, quizá- dijo Kick.

-Bueno me voy. Te veo esta noche- dice Kendall sonriendo.

-Sí, adiós- dice Kick. Cuando Kendall se va. –Bueno, mejor me distraigo así más rápido veo a Kendall- sonríe Kick.

Capitulo 2: Somos hechiceras

Llego la noche, seguía haciendo frio. A familia Buttowski se estaba preparando para ir a la casa de la familia Perkins. Cuando llegaron los atendió una mucama.

-Hola- saludo con una sonrisa la señora Perkins.

-Hola- saludo Honey.

-Pasen a la sala- dijo la señora Perkins. Pasaron a la sala, estaban todos, los Magnuson, la familia de Jackie, de Sam y de Jenny. Ahí estaban las 4 chicas hablando.

-Hola, Kick- dijo Gunther.

-Hola- dijo Kick. Kick no paraba de mirar a Kendall, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba. Gunther lo vio.

-¿Vamos allá? Es que tengo que hablar algo con Jackie- mintió Gunther.

-Sí, vamos- dijo Kick feliz. Se dirigió allí. Las chicas lo saludaron. Pronto apareció el padre de Kendall.

-Hola, querida. ¿Podrías ayudar a la mucama con las bebidas?- pregunto el señor Perkins a su hija.

-Sí, claro- dijo Kendall y fue directo a la cocina. Detrás de ella Kick, que no lo vio. En la cocina.

-Seline vengo a ayudarte- dijo Kendall.

-Está bien, señorita. Puede llevarse esas jarras y luego venir por las otras- dijo Seline. Kendall paso por una de las jarras y sin querer la toco y empezó a caer.

-¡Kendall!- grito Seline. Kendall se dio vuelta muy rápido.

-¡Quieto!- grito Kendall y la jarra se quedo quieta en el aire. Kick se sorprendió. –Hoy no es el día- dijo Kendall agarrando la jarra del aire y llevándosela. Se choca con Kick.

–Hola- dijo Kendall. Kick seguía sorprendido. -¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Kendall.

-Tu… Tu- tartamudeaba Kick.

-¿Yo… Yo que?- dijo Kendall riendo.

-Tú congelaste la jarra- dijo Kick. Kendall se quedo con los ojos abiertos.

-*Suspiro* Llamo a todos y te lo explico afuera. ¿Está bien?- dijo Kendall. Kick asintió. Kendall se dirigió a los chicos.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Sam.

-Lo descubrieron- dijo Kendall. Sam la miro sorprendida.

-¿Descubrir que?- pregunto Jackie.

-Vamos afuera y se los explico o mejor dicho se lo explicamos- dijo Kendall. Todos salieron afuera, Jackie, Jenny, Kick y Gunther se sentaron.

-Bien comienzo- dijo Kendall. -*Suspiro* Bien, nosotras…- dijo Kendall señalando a Sam.  
–Somos, más que chicas normales- dijo Kendall.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?- pregunto Gunther.

-Bueno, una explicación o un ejemplo. Kick, cuando tú nota cambio mágicamente de un 3 a un 8- dijo Kendall. –Bueno, fui yo- dijo Kendall. Seguían sin entender.

.Yo explico- dijo Sam. –Nosotras, somos… HECHICERAS!- grito Sam.

-¿Qué?- gritaron los cuatro.

-Sí, lo sé. No lo pueden creer. Pero miren- dijo Kendall. -¿Habría mariposas con esta nieve?- dijo Kendall y movió un dedo y salieron más de 300 mariposas. Todos se quedaron impactados. –Por favor no lo digan a nadie- rogo Kendall.

-No le decimos a nadie, si nos explican con más detalle- dijo Jackie.

-Bien, mi padre se caso con mi madre sin saber que era una bruja. Cuando se entero, se volvió loco, por eso se separaron. Mi madre decidió vivir en el mundo mágico y mi padre conmigo en el mundo real- dijo Kendall.

-¿Quieres decir que hay dos mundos?- pregunto Kick.

-Sip, el mundo mágico, donde viven hadas, vampiros, etc. Y el mundo real, ósea, este. Luego de crecer un poco, me entere de que tenía poderes y bueno quería aprender lo que fuera necesario. Mi padre me lo permitió, pero sabía que yo me iba a distraer, entonces por eso era tan aburrida. Termine de estudiar y sabía manejar cualquier hechizo, un día el consejo de hechiceros, me pusieron a tutoría de una chica hechicera con varios problemas de conducta, ósea, Sam- explico Kendall. –Por eso soy su tutora- dijo Kendall.

-Wow- dijeron los tres chicos.

-¿Tu no vas a decir nada?- pregunto Jackie que vio a Jenny sin decir una palabra.

-Sip, que tu eres Kendall Perkins, la chica de la que hablan todos en el mundo mágico- dijo Jenny entusiasmada. Los chicos la miraron raro. –Es que yo también lo soy- dijo Jenny. Los chicos se sorprendieron.

-¡GENAIL! ¿Alguien más que sea hechicero?- pregunto con sarcasmo Gunther.

-Ronaldo- dijo Kendall.

-¿Qué?- gritaron todos.

-Por eso estaba con él. Pero luego descubrió la ciencia y ni él creía que era un hechicero. Y abandono la magia- dijo Kendall.

-¿Tu nunca lo quisiste?- pregunto con esperanza Kick.

-No- dijo Kendall. Se abrió la puerta y apareció el señor Perkins.

-¿Qué hacen ahí? Entren que hay chocolate caliente- dijo el señor Perkins. Todos entraron, cuando estaban sentados.

-¿Así que tu eres hechicera? Que bien- dijo Kendall con alegría.

-La verdad que sí. Y conocerte a ti fue mejor- dijo Jenny con entusiasmo.

-Espera hay algo que no entiendo. Dijiste que tus padres se separaron. Bueno, me explicas eso- dijo Kick.

-Se separaron. Pero aquí tienen que hacer que son la pareja perfecta- dijo Kendall.

-Ah- dijo Kick. –Tranquila, no le diré a nadie- dijo Kick. Kendall sonrió.


End file.
